


ROBEL

by lightningstormtc



Category: Hololive, Holostars, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, kfp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 10:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30087696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningstormtc/pseuds/lightningstormtc
Summary: 18 year old Brianna Edhas is anything from normal. Once a prestigious mage, she died in battle at the age of 16. Now, two years later, she has been brought back to life and needs to find a way to make ends meet. Luckily, after the success of KFP, Roberu decides that he wants to hire someone to work at Bar: ROBEL. A now living Brianna is enlisted to work for Roberu, being forced into whatever wild and wacky antics that occur in his bar.KFP SIDE STORY. HIGHLY RECOMMENDED THAT YOU READ UP TO KFP: RETURN HOME BEFORE READING THIS
Relationships: Kureiji Ollie/Original Female Character(s), Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 10
Kudos: 15
Collections: KFP Verse





	1. Entering the Bar

Day 0: Entering the Bar

“C’mon Pathway, let’s go!” Ollie pulled Brianna down the streets as the small army of magical creatures followed them. They had just won a war against the eternal darkness known as the void and they were all heading over to a bar to celebrate.

“Ollie, my mask-,” Brianna’s mask had been cracked in the battle and threatened to shatter at any given second. Unfortunately, the sudden movement just caused that to happen. Brianna’s mask broke, falling off her face.

“Path-, WHAT?!” Ollie turned around, jumping back when she saw Brianna’s face. Brianna and Ollie were actually dating, but Ollie didn’t know her identity as Pathway, the sixth member of the Masked Mages, the most powerful group of mages in the world. “BRIANNA?!”

“I… I’m back from my business trip…?” Brianna shrugged, giving Ollie a sheepish look. What else was she supposed to say?

“BRIANNA!” Ollie tackled her into a hug. “I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE IN THE WAR! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!”

“Ollie, I’m already dead,” Brianna said. Brianna had died roughly a year ago when… well, Brianna never liked to talk about when she died.

“Actually,” A voice interrupted them. Brianna and Ollie turned to see Shade, the leader of the masked mages. Shade had since taken his mask off, revealing his blond hair, his blue right eye and the eyepatch over his left eye, “when I picked you up, I tied your soul back to the land of the living, so you’re technically alive.”

“What?” Brianna gave Shade a blank stare. She wasn’t as mad as she was surprised. “That’s possible?”

“Well, I pulled some strings,” Shade said, chuckling to himself. “The point is you get to live your life again. You got your life cut off too early, so I decided you deserve a second chance.”

“Thank you…” Brianna said blankly. “But… my girlfriend…”

“Don’t worry about me!” Ollie chirped, pulling Brianna into a hug. “I can live in the land of the living if I want to. We just need to find a place to live since I’m already working for YAGOO at Hololive.”

“Huh,” Brianna said, shaking her head. “You know what? Alcohol sounds like a good idea right about now.”

* * *

“Welcome to Bar: ROBEL!” The guy with blue and orange eyes known as Yukoku Roberu had run up to the front of the group to open the doors. “Come on in! Drinks are on me!”

Everyone stared to cheer. Brianna wasn’t the type to join in on things like that, but she was so hyped up on adrenaline that she decided to join in anyways. She filed in along everyone else, managing to get a seat on the counter with Ollie.

“Bring the drinks over!” Ryan and Edhas seemingly started to sync again as Ryan’s right eye turned purple. A few hours earlier, Ryan Shade was seemingly killed in the war by the void, but he ended up coming to life, seemingly synced with his former self who was known as Nyar Edhas (creative I know).

“I’m going to kick your ass!” Edhas yelled. Brianna was able to recognize Edhas’s voice because… well, he was her brother, but his voice was more aggressive and crasser than Ryan’s, who was more passive and he also constantly sounded as if he hasn’t slept in ten years.

“Try me!” Ryan shouted back at… himself as Roberu served them their drinks.

“You know you’re using the same body, right?” Roberu asked.

“Does it matter?” Ryan asked as he downed the shot of alcohol.

“I guess not,” Roberu sighed, pouring Ryan/Edhas another drink.

“Can I have some of the green stuff?!” Kiara called. “For me and Calli!”

“Coming right up!” Roberu called back.

“Please don’t tell me you have some real shit,” Jack grumbled.

“I got Dragonson liquor just for you,” Roberu ran back to the counter to give Jack a bottle.

“Do you have any bread?” Yuni asked, walking up to the counter.

“Of course!” Roberu dashed to the back, coming back with some bread for Jam.

“Seconds please,” Jack exhaled as he slammed the empty bottle on the table.

“Jeez, you need to work on your alcoholism,” Roberu grabbed another bottle.

“You seem to be pretty overworked,” Brianna said.

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking of hiring someone for a little while,” Roberu rubbed the back of his head. “Since Kiara hired someone, things have been going good for her, so I might as well try it.”

“You bet your ass we’ve been doing good!” Ryan slurred. “That’s six for me!”

“Yeah, yeah, seven here,” Edhas said to himself before downing another shot.

“Hey Calli!” Kiara called loudly. “Marry me!”

With those two words, the room went silent. Everyone in the room would play it off as a joke, but as everyone backed away from the couple, Brianna saw that Kiara was on one knee, holding out a ring box towards Calli. “K-k-kusotori, is this really the time?!”

“There’s no time like the present! I almost died earlier!” Kiara slurred.

“You’re *hic* welcome!” Ryan called as he downed another shot nonchalantly, as if he’s seen something like this happen before.

“You know what, fine!” Calli shouted. “If you want to propose to me in a bar, fine! I’ll marry you anywhere and anytime you want!”

“Really?!” Kiara shouted, tackling Calli into a hug.

“Let’s get another round of drinks on me!” Ryan shouted, raising his shot glass, his back still facing the crowd. His shout was greeted with another wave of loud cheering.

“This is quite the group, huh?” Brianna turned to her girlfriend, a soft smile on her face.

“Yeah,” Ollie smiled, seemingly losing her hyperactive tendencies just for a second, “this is quite the group.”

“You know what?” Brianna said, looking towards Roberu. “Maybe I’ll try some alcohol.”

* * *

When Brianna woke up, she was laying on a queen sized bed in a room she did not recogniz, Ollie snuggling her tightly. “Wha-,” she winced as her head started to throb. “What the fuck happened?”

“Mmm, five more minutes…” Ollie pulled Brianna closer. There was then a knock on the door.

“Sorry Ollie, I need to get this,” Brianna carefully moved Ollie’s arm, getting up and walking over to the door. She opened it to see Shade with his hands in his pockets.

“What’s up, Shade?” Brianna asked, rubbing the back of her head. “My head is killing me. You mind filling me in on what happened last night?”

“I don’t exactly know how much you remember, but I was just checking in to see how you liked the new house,” Shade said.

“New house? What are you talking about?” Brianna asked, tilting her head.

“This one,” Shade said, gesturing to nothing in particular. “You bought it last night with Ollie. I was there to make sure you were okay. Edhas would have joined, but he passed out drunk.”

“Let me get this straight,” Brianna said, holding her hands up. “I got piss drunk last night… and bought a house... how did I even have the money for that?”

“I paid for it,” Shade said. “Consider it payment for joining us in the war.”

“Thanks,” Brianna smiled.

“That being said, I won’t pay for utilities and such,” Shade said. “You’re an adult now and you need to find a job.”

“I guess that’s fair,” Brianna sighed. “I guess I should go job hunting. I’m sure Ollie can pay for it with her Hololive salary, but I don’t want to be a freeloader.”

“I knew I raised you right,” Shade smiled softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. “I’m proud of you, Brianna.”

“You only raised me for like four years,” Brianna said. “Thank you, though. It means a lot.”

“You should get going, though,” Shade said. “You need to go get a job, and I need to go back to America. I can’t stay here forever, as much as I want to.”

“Thanks, Shade,” Brianna said.

“Anytime,” Shade said before turning around, vanishing with a gust of wind.

“Brianna…?” Ollie mumbled, causing Brianna to turn around. “What happened…?”

“Apparently we bought a house,” Brianna said, walking back to the bed.

“WHAT?!” Ollie shouted, jumping up to her feet before slipping and falling back down on the bed. “HOW THE FUCK DID WE BUY A HOUSE?!”

“I don’t even know,” Brianna said, scratching her head. “Apparently Shade payed for it. I was about to go job hunting since we still have to pay utilities.”

“You don’t need to worry about that,” Ollie took a deep breath, putting a hand on Brianna’s cheek. “I can pay for that. YAGOO pays me really well. He didn’t get me an RTX3090, but that’s okay. I was able to buy one myself.”

“Ollie, you know me,” Brianna tilted her head, sinking into Ollie’s hand. “I can’t let you do that.”

“You’re too good to me,” Ollie said.

“Shut up and hug me,” Brianna said, snuggling up to Ollie.

“Whatever you say.”

* * *

Brianna had no idea where to start looking, so she naturally started at the only place she was comfortable going in the country, Kiara’s KFP. After all, that’s where her brother works. She smiled as she crossed the threshold. She didn’t go often, but she always had a good time whenever she did. “Good morning,” she said as she opened the doors.

“Morning Brianna!” Kiara called over from the back room.

“Hey Bri,” Ryan said as the door to the break room over.

“Who said you can call me Bri?” Brianna asked, putting her hands on her hips. She didn’t have a problem with it, but she wanted to see if he was as easy to tease as her brother.

“Edhas did,” Ryan said, closing his gray eye. “Man, it feels weird having an eye like this. Edhas says it’ll take a while to get used to the amount of magic being pumped into it.”

“Yeah, you’ll get used to it eventually,” Brianna said. “Anyways, I was looking for a job. You think I can get one here?”

“Oh, you’re looking for a job?” Kiara butt in, walking out of the break room.

“Yeah,” Brianna said. “I need to pay for utilities now that I’m alive again. I don’t want Ollie paying for everything, you know.”

“Ah, unfortunately I’m not hiring anymore since I have my Little Egg,” Kiara said. “I think I heard Roberu was hiring, though.”

“Roberu? Isn’t that the person who was running that bar last night?” Brianna titled her head. “Sorry, I don’t remember much from last night.”

“Yeah, do you need help getting there?” Kiara asked.

“No, I can just use magic,” Brianna said. “Thanks anyways.”

“No problem!” Kiara said as Brianna opened a portal behind her. “Feel free to stop by anytime!”

“Alright,” Brianna smiled before walking into the portal.

* * *

Brianna stepped through the other side of the portal to see what seemed to be a rundown bar with a rickety sign that said ‘Bar: ROBEL’. “Huh, last time I checked, Bar: ROBEL was supposed to be clean and nice,” Brianna said to herself. “Whatever. It’s not like I remember much anyways.”

Much to her surprise, when she opened the doors, the bar laid before her was tidy and clean, almost regal. The tables were draped with red tablecloths and the wood was polished and furnished. “Yo!” Brianna was snapped from her stupor when she heard Roberu’s voice. She looked up to see the heterochromiac ginger who was smiling at her. “What brings you here? You were pretty wasted last night.”

“Actually, I was looking for a job,” Brianna said. “Due to some… circumstances, I’m back in the land of the living and I need to pay for utilities.”

“Oh, so you remember me talking about hiring someone, eh?” Roberu said.

“You said that?” Brianna tilted her head. “Sorry, I don’t really remember much from last night.”

“I see,” Roberu rubbed his chin, a smirk growing on his face. “Well, that doesn’t matter. You’re hired. I’ll be seeing you tomorrow.”

“Thanks,” Brianna smirked back at the man, flashing him a thumbs up. “I’ll be in your care.”


	2. Beat of the Sun

Day 1: Beat of the Sun

“BRIANNA WAKE UP!” Brianna jolted awake at the sound of Ollie’s shout.

“Wha-?” Brianna looked around groggily to se Ollie looking at her with a frantic expression on her face. “What’s going on? Are you alright?”

“YOU NEED TO GET TO WORK!” Ollie shook Brianna wildly, jarring the mage from her sleep. “DID YOU NOT FORGET?!”

“Oh shit!” Brianna jumped out of bed. She had spent the whole day yesterday snuggling up with Ollie and spending some nice, seiso time together. “You’re right!”

“GET UP AND GET YOUR ASS MOVING!” Ollie pushed Brianna off the bed, obviously worried that she would be late.

“Love you! See you tonight!” Brianna shouted as she hopped through a portal, changing her clothes in the process. She appeared in front of Bar: ROBEL on the other side of the portal in her standard skinny jeans and hoodie.

She heaved a sigh, looking at the door. “I guess it’s now or never,” she said, opening the doors.

* * *

The first thing Brianna saw was Roberu, a soft smile on his face as he was drying a glass with a clean rag. “Oh, good morning Brianna,” Roberu said, looking up.

“Morning,” Brianna shuffled around nervously. She hadn’t really had a job other than the Masked Mages since she was about fifteen working for McDonalds. She got mad that the ice cream machines weren’t working and subsequently blew them up. She got fired shortly afterwards.

“I got your uniform prepared yesterday,” Roberu squatted down, seemingly grabbing something from underneath the counter before standing up with some clothes. Brianna walked up as Roberu offered her the clothes. “The break room is in the back if you want to change.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I can just use magic,” Brianna said as the clothes vanished before her clothes shimmered to a white blouse with a brown vest and a brown skirt, topped off with black thigh highs and shoes. “Wow, this actually fits pretty well.”

“Thanks, I made it myself,” Roberu said. “Here, come behind the counter. Let me show you where all the drinks are.”

* * *

“Wow, you have a lot of drinks here,” Brianna said, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Roberu had spent the last couple hours showing Brianna around the bar. Although the main room wasn’t that big, he had enlisted the help of A-Chan and YAGOO to use spacetime magic to expand the storage of the bar so that it would go on for literal kilometers.

“Yeah, I need a bunch of drinks just in case certain people come by,” Roberu said. “Different people from different parts of the magical community like different drinks, you know?”

“Yeah, I’ve marked all the major points with my magic, so I’ll be able to create portals there if I need to,” Brianna said.

“That’s a pretty nifty ability,” Roberu said. “I think you’ll come in handy.”

“Thank you,” Brianna smiled politely. She had to admit that her abilities over portals and being one of the only mages to make portals across dimensions, but since that was the only magic she could use at an above average level, it was kind of a pain. She was happy that she could be useful somehow, since she always felt like more of a detriment as one of the weaker Masked Mages.

“C’mon Leda!” Brianna turned to the door as she heard a voice. The doors opened, revealing a blond-haired man pulling on a man with messy blue hair with orange streaks. She didn’t recognize the blonde, but his magical signature was similar to what seemed to be an adept holy knight that was on the battlefield during the war.

“Why are we back here? We were here yesterday?” The man apparently named Leda whined.

“Oh,” the blonde stopped his antics with Leda once he noticed Brianna was there. “I see you managed to hire someone, Roberu. I’m surprised you come up with someone that quickly.”

“Eh, fortunately a friend of a friend of a friend was looking for a job, so I decided to hire her,” Roberu said.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Brianna bowed slightly, a customer smile on her face. “My name is Brianna Edhas. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“Name’s Kishido Temma,” The blonde introduced himself before jutting a thumb at Leda. “This indignant child over here is Astel Leda.”

“I’m not an indignant child!” Leda protested. “But it’s nice to meet you.”

“What would you like to drink?” Roberu asked as the two sat down next to each other. “It’s been a while since it was just us aside from streams.”

“I’ll just have the usual,” Leda sighed.

“Same here,” Temma put his arms on the table, a charismatic smile on his face.

“Watch this,” Roberu winked at Brianna. He walked towards the back, swing his arm as if he was slapping air. What followed was the sound of stones moving.

“What’s that?” Brianna asked, tilting her head.

“I’m able to move the storage compartments closer to the main room,” Roberu said, obviously proud of this feature. “I’ll be right back.”

“So, how did you come about meeting Roberu?” Temma asked.

“Well I was at the party at his bar a couple days ago,” Brianna explained. “Kiara and Ryan recommended me for a job here.”

“Huh, I don’t think I saw you,” Leda said, narrowing his eyes before sighing, waving his hand dismissively. “Ah, whatever. We were all drunk back then. It’s not like I would have remembered anyone’s face if I tired.”

“Your magical signature seems familiar,” Temma said, rubbing his chin. He didn’t seem suspicious, but he was deep in thought. After a few moments of tense silence, a bright smile formed on his face. “Eh, it doesn’t matter. There’s nothing wrong with making a new friend.”

“I feel that way too,” Brianna said. She didn’t really have the opportunity to meet people when she was in the underworld. Partially because she was still distraught about her… well… death, but the other reason was that Ollie took up her time and energy. She was very appreciative that Ollie took the time to get close to her, though, because Brianna probably would have shut everyone out if it weren’t for her lover’s persistence.

“I’m back!” Roberu walked out with a golden chalice and a glass with blue liquid and a chunk of ice. He placed it on the counter “One chalice of red mead for Temma and one glass of extraterrestrial alcohol on the rocks for Leda.”

“Ah, this reminds me of home,” Temma said, taking a large swig from the chalice. “I wonder how things are going in the Knight’s Academy.”

“Are you not able to go back visit?” Brianna tilting her head.

“Yeah, it’s in another dimension,” Temma heaved a sigh. “YAGOO has been able to pinpoint the dimension, but he isn’t able to create a portal.”

“Actually, I might be able to help you there,” Brianna said, putting a finger on her chin. Ollie had always been doing nice things to people and Brianna would always see the smiles on their faces. She wanted to help people smile like that. “Making portals through dimensions is my specialty. Maybe we can go to YAGOO together and I can make the portal for you.”

“Really?!” Temma shot up, looking to Roberu. “Can we go now?”

“Is what you’re saying true?” Roberu turned to Brianna. Brianna nodded, a confident look on her face. “Then go. I’ll see you tomorrow. If you’re able to do this for Temma, then you can take the rest of the day off.”

With a smile and a nod, the two were off.

* * *

“Thank you again for doing this,” Temma said as the arrived at HoloHQ. “I’m not sure if what you say is true, but it means a lot that you are willing to do this for me.”

“Don’t mention it,” Brianna said as she knocked on the door. Within a couple of seconds, A-chan was the one to open the door.

“Ah, I see what it is,” A-chan pushed her glasses up with her fingers. “Let me get YAGOO.”

“Are they already aware of your ability?” Temma tilted his head, confused.

“Yeah,” Brianna nodded. “Well, I’ve been dead for the past couple of years, which is why no one has heard of me.”

“I see,” Temma said. “That’s actually reassuring.”

“I see you’ve found Brianna,” both of them turned to see YAGOO walking over. “Come, let’s set up a room.”

The “setup” wasn’t that much, just emptying a room. “You’ve already pinpointed the dimension, right?” Brianna asked. YAGOO held out his hand in response. When Brianna grabbed his hand, YAGOO transferred the magical signature to her.

“I’m counting on you, Brianna,” YAGOO said. Brianna closed her eyes, focusing on the magical signature. When she opened her eyes, instead of her brown eyes, they were sky blue as she awakened her ability. As she extended her hand, channeling magical energy outwards, a portal started to form, showing a lush, green field with a castle in the distance.

“That’s… that’s the Knight’s Academy!” Temma exclaimed, tackling Brianna into a hug. “Thank you so much!”

“Ah!” Brianna yelped as she tried to balance herself. “No problem. It’s the least I can do since you helped us out in the war.”

“Feel free to set off,” YAGOO said. “We’ll leave the portal open for you and I’ll set up some barriers so only you can pass through.”

“Thank you so much, both of you,” Temma gave the two a wide smile, wiping tears from his eyes as he hopped through the portal.

“You did a good thing today, Brianna,” YAGOO said, giving Brianna a soft smile.

“I guess I’ve changed a lot since I died,” Brianna said, looking at her hands. “Yeah, I think I’m liking this change.”

* * *

“I’m home!” Brianna called, opening the door to her new house.

“BRIANNA!” Ollie ran up to her, tackling her into a hug. “I HEARD WHAT YOU DID FOR TEMMA! THAT WAS SO KIND OF YOU!”

“Ah, word travels fast, doesn’t it?” Brianna rubbed Ollie’s head. “Now, let’s move to the bed. It’s kind of awkward standing up like this.”

“OH YEAH!” Ollie pulled Brianna’s hand, pulling her towards their room. “THE BED IS SO COMFY! COME ON!”

“Whatever you say,” Brianna said as they made their way to the bedroom. Ollie carefully took the sword off her head, using magic to make sure the blood didn’t drip from her head. They both laid down, getting comfortable, snuggling up with each other.

“So, how was your day today?” Ollie asked, brushing her fingers down Brianna’s cheek, her smile widening.

“My day was great,” Brianna said. “Roberu showed me around the bar and I got to do nice for someone today. I remembered how you used to help people in the underworld and how happy it made them. I wanted to do something like that.”

“Oh, Brianna you’re so cute,” Ollie giggled, pecking her on the lips. “I’m really happy that you’re starting to do nice things for people. You’ve changed so much since we first met.”

“Don’t remind me,” Brianna scoffed.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself, babe,” Ollie said. “You were coming to terms with your death.”

“I know, but I was a bitch,” Brianna said. “You didn’t deserve that.”

“It’s okay,” Ollie said, pulling Brianna closer to her. “You’re a better person now and you’ve grown. I love you and that’s all that matters, okay?”

“I guess you’re right,” Brianna closed her eyes, burying her face in Ollie’s chest. “Thank you, Ollie.”

“Sleep well, Brianna,” Ollie stroked Brianna’s hair as she closed her eyes as well. “You have a long day ahead of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the first chapter where I feature a smaller VTuber! The VTuber I will be featuring is @SUlCUN3 on Twitter!! I'll put his link down below. I hope you enjoyed the chapter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/SUlCUN3

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoy my side story known as ROBEL. This fic will have a focus on Holostars and smaller VTubers. If you know a smaller VTuber that you believe deserves more attention and recognition, please feel free to leave their name and twitter handle in the comments and I will look into them. Thank you for reading!


End file.
